Perfection
by Confoundment
Summary: She's beautiful, gorgeous, a vision in white, but it's her smile that shines brighter than her done up hair and her ivory dress. When her eyes meet his, she grins that same grin and they're both beaming.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine. _

_Author's Note: This is going to be a few chapters... they're going to be short. This is different than my usual style, but tell me what you think :)  
_

* * *

The breeze is warm and soft against his cheek as he stands there, waiting. Sirius, his best friend—no, _brother_ stands beside him. Sirius has this small, elegant smile that seems to say _I'm proud of you, James_ and _who would have thought?_ and _I'm happy, so fucking happy, for you, man_ all at once. James' smile, on the other hand, is timid. To be honest, he's feeling a bit terrified. He doesn't have cold feet. Never. He loves Lily, more than anything. He knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, without a doubt. He knows that she is beautiful, magnificent, inside and out and that the _only_ way he will be truly happy is with her.

No, he's afraid that she'll change her mind, decide that _she_ doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with _him_. I mean, yeah he knows that she loves him and that she thinks he's charming and witty and sexy. He knows this, but he's scared it's not enough. After all, if there was ever a chance to change her mind, now would be it.

So he's nervous, so fucking nervous.

But all this anxiety and that little timid smile is swallowed up by this goofily ecstatic grin as she turns the corner and pauses at the beginning of the aisle.

She's beautiful, gorgeous, a vision in white, but it's her smile that shines brighter than her done up hair and her ivory dress. When her eyes meet his, she grins that same grin and they're both beaming.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This is the second installment... tell me what you think! :)_

* * *

The music swells and she takes a step forward.

God, had she been nervous. She had thought she was going to be sick. She was terrified that James was going to change his mind. She's aware that he loves her very much, but what if it's not as much as she loves him? What if he's finally realized that she's not as perfect as he thinks she is? If there was ever a time for him to speak up, it would be now. It was their wedding, after all.

But she willed herself to calm down, to not jump at every sound that sounded even remotely like a knock as her bridesmaids preened over her. She took a deep breath and told herself that she could do it, that she could take the seven steps forward and turn because he _would_ be there. And she did and he was and it was so wonderful that she'll never be able to accurately describe the feeling.

Now, she's standing beside James and Sirius and Remus and Peter and Alice and Mary and Amy. Dumbledore's talking, his deep voice calming and loving. She looks at James and he's mesmerized. He's in his own world as Dumbledore looks to him.

He takes a breath and his eyes light up and he breaths, "I do."

Dumbledore addresses her and she replies, "I do."

James' fingers dance along the edge of her veil before lifting it up over her face. His fingers trail to her cheek, tilts her chin. He's staring deep into her eyes and once again, she finds herself a little dizzy, falling into an ocean of hazel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he murmurs, his words brushing across her lips. And then he's kissing her, soft and sweet. They're married. She is his wife. He is her husband. They're _married_.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy is nowhere near a strong enough word to describe how he's feeling tonight. He's soaring and he hasn't stopped smiling once. All through dinner, he kept his eyes on her. He's mesmerized and he has this inkling that it's never going to fade.

It's time for the speeches and beneath his happiness there's a bit of worry. Sirius is up first and Merlin only knows what's going to come out of his mouth. The tinkling ring of Padfoot's knife against his glass echoes through the hall, over all the voices and laughter and soon, everyone falls silent. Padfoot clears his throat and smiles.

"James and I have been best mates since the first train to Hogwarts. I remember the first time we saw Lily. She was sitting in a compartment by herself reading this absurdly thick book. She had this big pile of scarlet curls on the top of her head. To be honest, she looked a bit ridiculous, but James obviously thought she was a vision. I swear I heard him gasp. He asked me in a whisper who she was. I didn't have a clue. Little did I know, her name was Lily Evans, destined like the rest of us to be a Gryffindor and she would come to dictate our years at school. From that day on, James pestered her and pestered her. They quarreled constantly, but James would grin the whole time. He loved seeing her all fired up. Honestly though, he just loved her. He always has and he always will. She , on the other hand, always claimed to completely abhor him… But that obviously didn't last. Remus, Peter and I would bet on how long it would take James to make Lily shout. Much to my chagrin, Remus almost always won.

"Anyway, Lily didn't start taking James seriously until he checked his ego at the door and made a kinder approach. It happened slowly, but eventually Lily came to see the James we all know and love. (I don't think sharing a private dormitory hurt either.) It was odd at first, but soon our close-knit group of four made a little room for a fifth member. I don't know what life would be like if James hadn't wormed his way into Lily's heart. James is my best friend, my brother. And Lily—she's my sister." He turns to them now, eyes a little shiny with tears just waiting to be shed. "I love you both, so much. And I'm so bloody happy for the two of you. I know you will have a great life together."

She's crying as James stands to give Sirius a hug, but she's smiling too. James wipes his eyes as he pulls away. Sirius gathers Lily in his arms next, embracing her tightly.

"Love you, Black," she murmurs.

His chuckle is loud and rumbles through his chest, reverberating through her entire being.

"Love you too, Potter."


End file.
